


I Was Alone

by Alucinatio



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Accidents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Coma, Drama, F/F, F/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucinatio/pseuds/Alucinatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a known fact that freshman year sucks.<br/>But to Arya Stark, that is an understatement.<br/>Once she enters high school her whole world begins to fall apart. Will she be able to catch the falling pieces by herself or can she accept the quiet hand stretching to help her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Modern AU and I'm trying to keep things as canon as possible but I'll have to change a few things to fit the story I'm attempting to tell. Regardless of that I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, even though I added Sansa/Margaery in the Relationships tag the fic will be mostly centered around Gendrya. Don't worry though! I'll be sprinkling in some Sansa/Margaery moments throughout the story!

“You’re leaving?”  
Jon refuses to look at me, instead nodding at the open suitcase filled with unfolded clothes. All of a sudden the strange behavior in the past week makes sense; the distance, the longer than usual hugs, the whispers.  
I cross my arms, “And when were you going to tell me? Or were you just planning on sending me a postcard all the way from Europe?”  
“I knew this was how you’d react... If I told you, I thought you’d try and convince me to stay.”  
“ _Of course_ I’d convince you to stay! Why are you leaving anyway?”  
Jon shrugs, tossing more clothes into his bag, “It’s a great opportunity. Night’s Watch is one of the most sophisticated and advanced astronomy schools in the world.”  
“It’s also on the other side of the planet.”  
He gives me a half-hearted smile, “Well, that’s a sacrifice I have to make.”  
I’ve known Jon my entire life. In fact, I consider him my best friend. We’ve always been each other’s support and confidantes. So I know when he’s keeping stuff from me. He does this thing where, after he speaks, he sucks in his lips briefly. As if keeping the hidden information from falling out.  
I shoot him a look, willing him to continue. He sighs, “Fine…I just don’t feel welcome here.”  
“What are you talking about? I thought you got along with us just fine.”  
“Arry, I’m the product of Dad’s affair with some prostitute. It’s hard to walk down the streets with you guys and endure the looks I get from other people.”  
I can’t help but feel angry, “Well fuck them.”  
“ _Arya_ , the language!” Jon scolds.  
“No, you shouldn’t let them bother you like that! You are a hundred times the person they will ever be, Jon!”  
Jon walks to me and pats my head, trying to cool me down, “I know, I know.”  
I let my anger go and look up at him, “…then why are you leaving us?”  
He frowns, looking off as if searching for an answer before turning to me eyes, “It’s complicated."  
“Everything is complicated,” I mutter, but I let the matter go. If Jon didn’t want to talk about it, then he didn’t want to talk about it. It wasn’t my place to push. I just hope eventually he’d tell me the whole truth.  
“Does Robb know?” I ask, moving to help him pack up the rest of his things.  
Jon nods, returning to his suitcase, “I talked to him right after I brought it up with Dad.”  
Jon and Robb where thick as thieves. They would often participate in friendly competitions with each other, not to see who was better but just for the fun of facing an opponent who was on the same level as you. Not many people can match up to Robb…I wonder how bored he’ll be with Jon going away.  
“What’d he say?”  
“He was very supportive. He said whatever I decide to do he’ll stand by me.”  
I gently touch the slim silver telescope stationed at its usual position by the window, “…we’re all going to miss you…”  
Jon laughs softly, “Not everyone.”  
“Mom doesn’t hate you, Jon.”  
“No, it’s okay. I don’t blame her; I’m a reminder of her husband’s disloyalty in Europe.”  
I shake my head, “But that’s just one person in this house. Don’t run away just because-“  
“I’m not running away,” Jon interrupts. “It’s more like…I’m looking for something.”  
We fall silent as Jon continues to strip his room bare. I turn back to the telescope, moving it so that it catches a perfect glimpse of the full moon. When the shining white orb fills the glass, I smile in triumph.  
“You can keep that you know.”  
My eyes widen in surprise, “W-what? Jon I can’t take this…”  
He laughs, coming over to place a fond hand over his prized possession, “No really, it’s fine. Dad bought me a new one when I decided to leave.”  
“But this is your very first telescope!”  
“I know…” Jon sighs, tears pricking his eyes before he blinks them quickly away. “Which is why I want you to have it.”  
“Me?”  
He ruffles my hair, an action I’ve always hated but I can’t bring myself to yell at him now, “Yes, you. To remember me by. Take good care of it.”  
I stare at the shining silver telescope and memories flash through my mind. All those times Jon and I would trudge up a high hill to get a clear view of the sky above, dotted with twinkling stars and governed by a glowing moon. Looking at the telescope we never failed to bring with us, I knew those moments would never fade.  
“Of course…” I whisper before wrapping Jon in a hug. He’s surprised at the sudden gesture but encloses me in his arms nonetheless.  
I’ve always hated crying. It was a sign of weakness. But letting my tears stream in front of Jon was okay. I’ll give him this vulnerable moment as a going away gift.

 

“I’m going to miss you, man.” Robb hugs Jon tightly before letting go and clapping him on the back.  
“Me too…” Jon replies, smiling sadly.  
Bran and Rickon quickly rush to Jon when Robb backs away, holding on to either side of him. Jon pats both of their heads fondly, “I’ll miss you guys too. Be good for me, okay?”  
They both nod and allow Robb to take them away. Sansa walks slowly towards him and I’m surprised to see watery eyes meet Jon’s.  
“I guess you’re leaving for Europe now…”  
“Yes, I am.”  
Sansa nods, her eyes falling to the floor, “Well…have a safe trip.”  
“Thank you, Sansa.”  
She turns to leave but then after a second whirls around and throws her arms around Jon. Taken aback, he doesn’t say anything but instead watches with wide eyes as Sansa hurries away, hiding her face.  
Once she’s disappeared I go to Jon with a smirk, “Wow…you even got the Snow Queen to show some emotion.”  
“Arry, please be nice to your sister.”  
I roll my eyes and sigh, “In your honor, I won’t put flour in her hairdryer tonight.”  
“Thank you,” Jon chuckles.  
My eyes can’t help but fall on the bags packed and ready at Jon’s feet. Suddenly, the reality of him leaving hits me and I bite my lip to keep from crying, “I’m really going to miss you…you idiot.”  
“I know,” Jon replies with a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“Then don’t leave!” I blurt out before I can stop myself.  
Jon places a hand on my head, “…I have to, Arry.”  
Knowing I can’t change his mind I settle with just tightly wrapping my arms around him. He does the same and I mutter into his chest, “Come back to us, promise?”  
“Promise.”  
I walk past Dad when we let go and turn around to take one last look of my brother. Dad is leaning in close, his face covered by Jon’s head. Jon looks like he’s listening to his words intently. When Dad leans away he gives a sharp nod and they hug before Jon gets into the taxi to make his way to the airport.  
Dad walks back to the house, where I lean on the doorway waiting for him, “…you think he’s going to be okay?”  
“He’ll be fine. Jon’s a big boy now, he can take care of himself… Are _you_ going to be okay?”  
I shine Dad my toothiest grin, “Of course! When am I not okay?”  
But to tell you the truth…I’m not sure if I’ll be able to move on from this.


	2. Chapter 2

Every morning I’m pulled from my peaceful slumber by the screaming of a power-sucking hairdryer.  
“Can you _please_ do that somewhere else?!” I scream, sitting up in my bed and glaring over at Sansa by the vanity. I swear she just does it to spite me.  
“I’ve lost bathroom privileges, remember? I wonder whose fault that is?” She replies not bothering to look at me even through the mirror.  
A few weeks ago I complained to our parents that Sansa was spending way too much time in our bathroom (which she was) and that she was making me late to school (which, again, she was). So their solution was to only allow Sansa to use our bathroom for the shower and toilet.  
Sansa smirks at me as she increases the power of her hairdryer. Yup, she’s definitely doing it to spite me. Well two can play at this game.  
My pillow misses her head, instead banging into the mirror and knocking down Sansa’s abundant collection of nail polish and perfume. Sansa quickly turns off the hairdryer and faces me with fire in her eyes. I lift my chin defiantly, matching her gaze.  
At the same time we both scream, “MOM!”  
Mom comes running down the hall, stopping at the doorway with her bright red hair sticking up everywhere. Clearly she just rolled out of bed. Rickon accompanies her, a thumb in his mouth and his other hand holding on tightly to his stuffed wolf.  
“ _What_ is the problem here?”   
Sansa points at me, “She just _threw_ her pillow at me like a _barbarian_!”  
“Well I wouldn’t have done it if you weren’t being an annoying witch with your stupid hairdryer waking me up before my alarm clock can!” I counter-attack, getting ready to toss another pillow. Don’t worry Sansa dear, I have plenty of ammo.  
“Who are you calling a witch you plebeian!”  
“Oh? Are we busting out the big girl words now, hag?”  
“Primate!”  
“Shrew!”  
“Horseface!”  
“Old maid!”  
Mom hits the door to get our attention, “Girls, that is enough!”  
We fall silent, seeing Mom’s angry look and putting our heads down in shame. Mom sighs, raking a hand through her unkempt hair.   
“…Sansa started it…”  
“No I didn’t!”  
“I said that’s _enough_!” Mom walks into the room with her arms crossed which is never a good sign, “I don’t care who started it just that it ends now. You two are sisters please at least make an effort to get along.”  
I swallow a snarky comment knowing I wouldn’t leave the house without getting hit if I opened my mouth. Sansa sucks in her teeth and rolls her eyes but does nothing more.  
“Sansa could you maybe wait for your sister to get up before blasting that thing?”  
“Fine…” Sansa grumbles. I stick my tongue out at her, glad she got reprimanded.  
“And Arya,” Mom says, shifting her sights to me. I quickly put my tongue back into my mouth as Mom shakes her head in disapproval, “Today is your first day of high school. Try to start acting more like a lady and less like a petulant toddler.”  
Sansa didn’t bother to degrade herself to the childish action of sticking out one’s tongue. Instead, she opted to pucker her lips at me in a triumphant way.  
“Now I want both of you ready for school and downstairs for breakfast in ten minutes. If you’re even a second late we will have a problem, got it?”  
We both nod obediently, “Yes, ma’am…”  
Once Mom disappears I chuck another pillow at Sansa, who catches it before it can ruin her perfectly dried hair. I stick my tongue out at her again as I get out of bed to change, “Hate you!”  
“Hate you too, brat!” She replies with a wide smile.

 

Westeros is among the top high schools in the world. It’s so elite, the only reason I’m even allowed to attend is because my father is a very generous benefactor. He practically funded it from the ground up. He also happens to be very close to the school’s headmaster, who we refer to as Uncle Robert.  
As we pull up, my eyes widen at how big it is. Actually, “big” is an understatement. It was humongous.   
Mom and Dad pull up and let us out of the car with proud eyes and air kisses. Robb immediately bolts out of the car and runs off. I watch him with a frown, I was really counting on being his shadow today… I slowly turn to look at Sansa.  
“Don’t embarrass me,” Sansa commands as she stares ahead, expertly applying lip gloss. “I have an image to maintain and I can’t have a dirty, rag-tag baby sister ruining it.”  
Well, Sansa was out of the question.   
I let her walk ahead of me, glad to lose her in the crowd of people that meet us as we enter the building. People barely even glance at me as I quickly weave between them trying to get to my first class.   
I catch a glimpse of Robb with a group of other seniors. He’s in the center, laughing. I don’t have the heart to interrupt, even if it’s just for directions to Mr. Pycelle’s class.  
“Hey! Watch where you’re going!”  
Robb stops, looking curiously in my direction as I look in front of me, coming face to face with a sweaty tank top. I look up into a big face glaring down at me. Any other tiny person would probably be trembling…but I’m just trying to keep from laughing at the fact his face reminds me of a steaming dumpling.  
“Move out of the way, short stack!” A stick of a boy sneers from behind his giant shield.  
His big friend laughs down at me, his breath rancid enough to singe my eyebrows, “Look, Lommy, she’s like a tiny little ant!”  
“As small as a beetle! Probably crunches like one too!”  
I giggle, which confuses the two and makes them fall silent. When I finish I smile slowly and poke the big oaf in my way right in the gut, “If I’m such an ant…I guess you won’t have a problem stepping over me, huh?”  
“Why I outta-“  
“Is there a problem here?” A voice says next to us. The crowd that’s gathered around us parts to let Robb through. The two idiots tense up, staring at him with wide eyes. “Because if you’re messing with my sister…there’s going to be.”  
“No sir, we were just walking to our class,” Lommy stammers, grabbing his friend and quickly leaving. The hallway returns to normal as people go to class or stop by their lockers.  
I cross my arms, glaring at Robb, “That was unnecessary. I could’ve handled that by myself.”  
“Sure you could’ve,” Robb says in a disbelieving tone.  
“I could’ve!”   
Before he has the chance to wound my pride even more I run off, determined to find Mr. Pycelle’s classroom _on my own_.

 

“Alright, line up!” Coach Lannister yells, blowing the whistle.  
We all scramble into position as our two gym teachers stand in front of us. Coach Lannister holds a clipboard, quickly checking attendance while Coach Tarth examines us with narrowed eyes.  
Once Coach Lannister finishes attendance he clicks his pen, giving us his attention, “Well, now that that’s out of the way, welcome to Physical Education. I’m Coach Jaime Lannister.”  
“And I’m Coach Brienne Tarth. In this class you will learn to exercise in a healthy way, to build up your stamina, and to overall stop being a weakling.”  
The two annoying idiots from earlier snicker behind me, one of them even poking me sharply in the back. I just clench my fist and stare forward; they’re not worth my time.  
Coach Lannister smiles at us, “We’ll start off with the rope.”  
A student raises their hand in confusion, “…the rope, sir?”  
Coach Lannister nods to his colleague who unties a long rope from a hoop in the wall. We all watch with growing apprehension as the rope swings out like a pendulum.  
“Yes, the rope. You will climb this rope to the best of your ability, aiming to reach the very top. Coach Tarth and I will evaluate you on your effort and how far you can go. Is everyone ready? No? Too bad.”  
One by one, students are called up to pull themselves up on the rope. The ones who remain on the ground watch them worm up, most of them only reaching the middle before giving up. It doesn’t seem too hard.  
My two “bullies” only make it to the middle, the big one making it a little farther than the other. I smirk at them as they walk by me.  
“Arya Stark.” Coach Lannister calls my name and I confidently walk forward. Coach Tarth nods at me as I grab the rope and begin to pull myself up, easy.  
I pull up a few more times before my arms start to burn. I wince at the pain coming from my palms due to the rough material of the rope digging into them. You’d think from the pain that I made it far, shit that’s what I thought too.  
I was literally two feet off the floor.  
I look down to see the two guffawing, holding on to each other for support. To put salt on my wounds, it wasn’t just them laughing. The rest of them were just hiding it behind their hands. Only one person remained quiet, probably because he was uninterested to begin with or not paying attention.  
“I knew she was a runt but _Jesus_!”  
I just hold on, struggling to rise up higher despite my screaming muscles and red face. Coach Lannister was blowing his whistle but I ignored it, determined to keep going even though I wasn’t exactly moving.  
“Stark get down from there right now! If you keep going you’ll hurt yourself!” Coach Tarth shouts up at me.  
After a few more failed attempts I finally drop down. I figured it was better than continuing to struggle to the amusement of my onlookers.  
“…you did good,” Coach Tarth says quietly as everyone walks away towards the locker room.  
“Please…don’t,” I push myself off the floor and walk away, my face burning.  
No matter what anyone says there’s truly nothing worse than running after your peers and not being able to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey! Little, prissy princess!”

“Runt! Turn around!”

I grip the strap of my backpack tighter in anger, glaring ahead of me and refusing to turn around. For the past few days, life at Westeros has been a severe annoyance. The gnats who constantly buzz around me, Lommy and Hot Pie, are relentless in their task. I’d feel pity for their ridiculous names, but I’m too busy trying not to murder them.

I’ve always been told that ignoring your bullies makes them go away. In this case, it only fueled the fire. They follow me literally everywhere except when I go home, all the while taunting me. Gym has become the worst time of the day for me because it meant more insults directed at my height, size, and inability to climb a goddamn rope. Yup, they haven’t let that go. I’ve become the class joke.

Once they found out I was part of the Stark family, they began calling me a prissy princess making fun of my background. I’d love to show them just how much of a “prissy princess” I can be…but Robb strongly advised against it.

“You really don’t want to get in a fight. You’ll get expelled immediately!” Robb lectured one night after dinner. “Promise me you won’t!”

I promised, not knowing what else to say. He might be right…then again _he_ was the one who told me that ignoring my bullies would make them disappear.

If Jon was still here he’d tell me to stick up for myself.

But he’s not here. Instead, Jon is on the other side of the planet while I’m left alone. So now I have to handle things by myself.

Finally, Lommy and Hot Pie leave and I’m free to quickly sneak into the gym. School is ending so everyone is quickly flooding out. This is the perfect time for me to train since nobody is in here. Try-outs for sports haven’t started yet so I might as well take advantage of the empty gym while I still can.

I drop my bag by the door and face my opponent, a rough swinging rope of death.

After a couple tries I start falling to the ground my frequently as my arms start to tire. I still haven’t reached the middle, always barely touching it before my arms give up. After each fall I struggle to push myself off the ground and hold the rope again, trying to ignore my bruised body and burning arms.

I fall again for what feels like the thousandth time and lie down for a little to catch my breath before using the rope now as support to help me up.

“There’s no point you know.”

I look up at the source of the voice, my eyes falling on a tall boy with tousled brown hair. I could barely see his face past the stack of thick books he’s carrying, but I recognize him as the guy who didn’t laugh at me the first day of gym.

“I’m sorry?”

“What you’re doing right now, it’s pointless. You’re never going to make it so you might as well stop now.”

I let go of the rope, glaring at him and getting ready to beat him bloody, “Excuse me?!”

“It’s no use; you’re just not strong enough.”  
“I’m not _strong_ enough?” I repeat. I can’t help but feel slightly betrayed. I thought since he didn’t laugh that day, he of all people would be on my side.

He shrugs, not bothering to say anymore. His nonchalant attitude was getting on my nerves but just like Lommy and Hot Pie, he wasn’t worth it. So, I just turn back around to continue climbing.

“By the way,” I say as I grab hold of the rope again. “There aren’t any try-outs today if you’re thick head didn’t get the memo.”

“I’m not here for try-outs. I stayed after a little to study in the library and was on my way home when I saw you. I couldn’t let a kid suffer like that.” Gendry turns to leave and calls over his shoulder, “Because apparently you didn’t get the memo either.”

I watch him leave and clutch the rope tightly, using my anger to pull me up. On this last try I’m proud to say that I finally made it to the middle. But as I looked down at the ground far below me I knew it wasn’t enough.

 

 

_Dear Arya,_

_How’s freshman year? I’m sorry that I can’t be there for you in this important step in your life but I’m sure you’re doing just fine. You’re so strong you can get through anything. Besides, I’m there with you in spirit so that counts for something right? Things at Night’s Watch are going well. I’ve been getting close with a professor here, Jeor Mormont, and he’s been teaching me so much. It’s like a whole other world, Arry, if you were here you’d have an amazing time! The telescopes here are much better than the old one we always carried around (I hope you’re taking care of Needle by the way, I’m not ready to let go of her just yet!). They make things so clear! I thought I knew everything there was to know but it turns out there’s so much that’s still left for me to discover. Just like you have so much to learn. You may feel old already, I recall countless times you’d plead your case to me, but you’re still so young. Don’t rush things, go through life patiently and soak everything up. You’ll regret missing even the tiniest details when you look back on your life. You’re rolling your eyes right now as you read this but I’m serious! And Arya Stark don’t you dare grow up on me while I’m not there to look over you!_

_Yours Always,_

_Jon_

_P.S. I’m sad to say that there’s going to be a new rule installed at Night’s Watch. The students won’t be allowed to communicate with the outside world. No letters, emails, pictures, gifts, phone calls, etc. I’m not sure how long it’ll last but the teachers are going to be very strict about it. They say it’s because they wants us to be completely focused on our work. Just us and the universe, so to speak. This might be the last letter you’ll receive from me for a while…but just know I’ll always be thinking of you._

I blink away the tiny tears in my eyes as I read the letter for the 50th time, I just couldn’t put it away. It hurt that Jon wouldn’t be able to write anymore…but at least I have this to hold on to and the thought that he’s thinking of me so many miles away.

“Hey, it’s Princess Runt!”

“What you got there Princess Runt?”

As I was wrapped in my thoughts I barely noticed Lommy and Hot Pie in front of me until I turned around from my locker. I couldn’t believe I let my guard down…this was the exact opportunity they were waiting for.

“I _said_ what you got there Princess Runt?!” Hot Pie repeats, grabbing the letter in my hands. Lommy grabs me before I could react and I struggle against his hold.

“Oh? A sentimental letter? How cute!” Hot Pie laughs, raking his watery eyes all over it.

Lommy makes a puking sound, “How disgustingly sweet!”

“Give it back,” I growl, glaring at him.

A moment of hesitation flashes across Hot Pie’s eyes but he grins stupidly again, looking over me at his friend, “Hey…Princess Runt hasn’t graced us with her presence in a while. Almost as if she thinks she’s too good for us low-lives. We should punish her for it, right?”

“I think that’s an amazing idea!”  
I brace myself for a beating, planning on taking it with a straight face. However, Hot Pie doesn’t make any move towards me. Instead, he shifts his sweaty hands to the top corners of Jon’s letter and starts to pull.

“ _Stop!_ ” I scream, trying to push myself out of Lommy’s tight grip. Hot Pie just laughs and continues pulling his hands apart. A tear forms in the middle, threatening to grow wider.

Desperate to get to the letter before Hot Pie can do anymore damage, I kick hard into Lommy’s groin, pushing him to the floor.

“What the hell?!” He grunts, hitting the ground hard and curling into the fetal position.

“Lommy?!” Hot Pie shouts. With lightning speed I aim a punch at his thick throat. He staggers back, clutching the spot and gasping for air.

A brief image of Robb’s concerned face pops up into my mind but all I could see was red as I pinned Hot Pie down, repeatedly slamming my fists into his gigantic face. The face with its ugly sneer that terrorized me for weeks.

Hot Pie, in an attempt to retain his dignity, shoves me away and stands up. He swings at me, knocking me to the ground and making the world swirl around me. He should’ve just left right then and there, but as I’ve said before he isn’t very smart. As he approaches me I whirl on him again, kicking him in his tender stomach and coming back in with my rapid punches.

“What is going on here?” A teacher shouts, breaking through the crowd of students who have gathered around us. He quickly pulls me away from Hot Pie, restraining me from continuing to attack him.

Lommy approaches us with tears and fear in his eyes, “I-it was Arya, Mr. Yoren. She just went insane!”

“I don’t care who’s fault it was! You should know better than to cause a disturbance here. That’s not how things work in Westeros, we are honorable students!” Yoren scolds, giving him an icy look. I, however, feel no shame. I’ve never been proper and don’t intend to start now. My honor was pissed upon and I’m determined to get revenge.

Mr. Yoren, however, didn’t feel the same way, “Stop that this instant, young lady! You lot are coming with me to the headmaster’s office!”

As Mr. Yoren drags me away I catch a glimpse of a boy with familiar tousled brown hair, the look of indifference he usually wears replaced with a look of shock. I smile brightly triumphantly at him, unaware of my gushing nose covering the lower half of my face in blood. I was just happy that I squeezed some sort of emotion out of him!


End file.
